complications of the heart
by EnchantedGit
Summary: a romantic comedy about too many love triangles.. draco malfoy has a crush.. nobody knows about it and he struggles to get the girl of his dreams to notice that he cares for her while in the meantime troublesome affairs are taking place!


Complications of the heart...

"She's the one for me, I know it now!" Exclaimed Draco Malfoy, falling heavily onto his four-poster in the presently deserted Slytherin boy's dormitory. "Before, I had only conjectures, most of which I had hoped false anyway. But now the truth is as clear as crystal and I have no way of hiding from it. I know it from the thrill I get every time I see her, the heartsick longing whenever she is not near, and these thoughts... oh, these treacherous thoughts I cannot escape no matter how hard I try... I... I... _love_ her..." And with this declaration he sat bolt upright with a horrified look upon his face. He no longer looked like the Draco Malfoy that everyone knew and feared but he now looked small, frail, fearful, and unsure.

"I wish it weren't true, oh how I wish it, but I cannot deny it any longer.. I truly do.. But _how_ can I prove my feelings for her? She already believes that I despise her very soul. Oh, but how I love that soul and everything about her. Except, I know that I can never have her for myself. If only there were a way I could reverse everything I've ever done or said to her. If only I could have a second chance to mould myself into a better being, one in which she could place her trust and friendship and even _love_. I fear that I am condemned to suffer in an agonizing pit of despair, tortured forever with thoughts of her beautiful face, a face I wish I could have as my own. But I cannot! and if I can't have her, no one shall!!" And with this he lept off of the bed, only to sink on it again.

"No, that will never do. I fear the only way that I could ever capture my love's affections is to change myself into a kind, decent, caring person! But what an awful thing to ask of me, for I am _not _a kind person and I should I hope I never become one!" He said to himself, becoming more depressed by the minute.

"But if I in fact love her, I _must_ do it. I MUST." With this thought in mind, Draco stood and walked across the room and opened the door. Standing right outside the door were Crabbe and Goyle, who looked very taken aback. They peered into the empty dormitory behind Draco and were about to speak before Draco grabbed them by their large, bulky arms and dragged them hurriedly after him.

"Come on," He said, distractedly and he led them down into Slytherin commen room, out into the open corridor, and off down the hallway until the reached the library, which he stopped in front of.

"Aha! There it is," he said and began to lead them into it when Crabbe spoke.

"Why are we at the library?"

"To study, of course" Came the response.

"I thought we didn't like to study." Added Goyle.

"That's 'cause you _don't_ think, now do you?" Draco replied, absentmindedly pulling them towards a table near them. He looked around frantically then sighed and sat down at the table, gesturing for them to do the same. They sat and stared at him. Draco took out two pieces or parchment and an Ever-Ink Quill. He scribbled a note on each of the parchment, folded them, placed one in his pocket along with the quill and held the other note out for his companions to see.

"This, my fine fellows, is a device that we are going to use to disrupt the famous trio once and for all!" Malfoy stated, gleefully. He waited for a response. Though, they were now in seventh year, Crabbe and Goyle were still unusually daft.

"Potter and his gang!!" Draco exclaimed.

"Oh," the two said at the same time, finally comprehending what it was that Draco was proposing. They started to grin malevolently.

"That's more like it. So do you want to hear what you have to do?"

They nodded simultaneously.

"Good, now, see this note? Well, you are to deliever it to the hands of Hermione Granger. Do you understand? To Granger. Got it?" Malfoy said speaking loudly and clearly.

His mates nodded together. "Right then, here and don't open it or you'll not be able to figure out how to fold it again. And do it discreetly. Drop it in her bag but make sure no one sees you! I'm warning you if anyone sees you.." But Crabbe and Goyle had already started to walk further into the library. "They had better get this right..." He added to himself, quietly.

Crabbe and Goyle walked past many bookcases and many many tables with students studying at them. Finally, they spotted Hermione and Ginny Weasly looking at a bookcase next to a table where books were scattered upon. There was a bag upon the table as well containing numerous thick volumes. They figured that that bag had to belong to Hermione as she was the only one who would carry a bag with that many books in it. They decided to walk past the table quietly and drop the note in the bag then hope to leave without the Gryffindor girls knowing they had even been there. They're plan worked and soon they were on there way back to meet Malfoy.

...

Later on, during Potions class, Draco sat daydreaming and doodling, which was safe to do as Snape never called on him. Snape would only call on people who were Gryffindors not paying attention. Draco was thinking about how to win over the girl of his dreams. As he sat there he casually glanced down at his paper to find that he had been writing her name over and over. He started and and quickly crumpled up the parchment.

"Draco? Draco are you alright?" Milicent Bullstrode grabbed his arm and out a hand to his forehead as if she thought him ill.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, let go of me!" He wriggled out of her grasp and took out a fresh sheet of parchment. That shut Milicent up and Draco commenced gazing around the room at what the other students were doing. His eyes fell upon Hermione who was staring striaght at him. He quickly turned round again and stared face foreward. The rest of the class he made sure to pay attention to his work.

...

It was now dinnertime at Hogwarts and all of the students were making their way towards the great hall. All except for Ginny and Hermione who were carrying bags full of books and headed in the direction of the library.

"Now what are you two up to?" Drawled Malfoy, putting his hand in his pocket.

"None of your business," Retaliated Hermione, her eyes like fire.

"It's not like I care what a Weasley and Potter's beloved girlfriend are up to anyway."

"I'm not his girlfriend!" Cried Hermione and with that she and Ginny stormed off.

Malfoy smirked and said to Crabbe and Goyle who were trudging along behind him, "Come on, let's go get some food."

His companions made no objections whatsoever and grinned greedily at the prospect of eating.

...

Night had fallen and it was now almost 10:35 pm and quite a few people were sitting in the Gryffindor commen room, either studying or doing homework. Ginny and Hermione, who hung out a lot during school now were grouped together in chairs by the fireplace. Hermione was still very close with Ron and Harry but, though they liked Ginny well enough, preffered hanging with each other opposed to being around her too long. Hermione had quite the opposite opinion and was starting to like Ginny a lot more, as she was becoming more and more of a bookworm, probably by the influence of Hermione. They would always study together now.

"Hey, I have to go and get a book from off of my nightstand, would you mind taking out all of the materials while I'm away?" Hermione asked the smaller red-headed girl as she stood.

"No that's fine, go ahead," Ginny said, smiling up at Hermione who returned the smile and dashed off up the stairs into the Gryffindor girl's sleeping quarters. After Hermione had left, Ginny turned her attention back to her bookbag which she had been previously unpacking its contents and placing them upon the table in between the two armchairs. After the bag was entirely empty, Ginny noticed a tinm folded piece of parchment resting at the bottom. Curiously, she picked it up and opened it.

...


End file.
